Yingjang Shinawatra
Yingjang Shinawatra was the Chancellor of Thailand in IOT XIV. He became Chancellor in 2097 and was responsible for the economic and military rise of Thailand. He was a known smoker and workaholic. Early Life He was descended from a family of Chinese immigrants, thus he had a Chinese surname. At the age of 22 he married Kulap Pookusuwan, a childhood love of his, but she died the next year during childbirth (although the child survived). of Chancellor Yingjang Shinawatra" Emperor Rama XXVII was a friend of Shinawatra and so the Chancellor managed to acquire much political influence. Shinawatra was responsible for the unification of Thailand. Using a combination of coercion and brute force, he re-established central control, using the Japanese invasion of Vietnam as a scare tactic to gain local warlords' allegiance. By 2106, Thailand had been unified. Chancellor of unified Thailand Shinawatra declared the "Indochina Doctrine", under which Thailand abstained from international disputes not concerning neighbour states of Laos, Vietnam, Malacca or Indonesia. He also provided contingents to United Nations peacekeeping missions in Vietnam and Japan and attempted to play the role of peacemaker in international conflicts. Shinawatra instituted sweeping economic reforms in 2106 Reforms in Thailand", in an attempt to rapidly industrialize the country through free market incentives, using a combination of corporate tax cuts, wage suppression, and the conversion of the entire agricultural sector into state-controlled sharecropping. The government claimed the reform was integral to the rise in Thailand's GDP in ensuing years, but the policy was widely criticized abroad. Shinawatra was able to consolidate control over the state apparatus following the abdication of Rama and coronation of Sayammak I at the end of 2112, as Sayammak was a former student of Shinawatra. While Shinawatra denied this, Sayammak I was in all but name a puppet Emperor. Indonesian and Philippines Wars Following the 2107–2112 timeskip and the Indonesian Civil War, Bangkok annulled its treaties with Yogyakarta and placed the country under embargo. Shinawatra then orchestrated an intervention in Indonesia. Yogyakarta retaliated by suspending food exports to all countries but France; facing imminent starvation, Malta declared war on Indonesia. Shinawatra maintained that once the Feminist government was defeated, Thailand would organize "free and fair elections" to ensure a representative government.Yingjang Shinawatra, "The New Role of Thailand", 2112 Shinawatra claimed the invasion sought to reinstate "free trade", yet it was imperial from inception, undertaken to destroy Indonesia's economy and prevent it from regaining regional prominence. In winter 2112, Shinawatra married Hom Rattanakosin, despite an age gap of almost 30 years. At the start of 2113, Thai ground forces began landings in northern Indonesia to secure strategic targets, chiefly BulkProd facilities. Shinawatra announced full mobilization and the doubling of Thailand's standing army in preparation for full-scale invasion; he also declared the establishment of an Indonesian Republic in occupied territory. Shortly afterward, France issued an ultimatum demanding the immediate withdrawal of Thai forces from Indonesia; Bangkok rejected the ultimatum and raised its mobilization target to 1.2 million combat troops. France dispatched an expedition supported by the new United Queendom of Great Britain. Thai and Maltese forces established a beachhead in eastern Java. By the summer of 2113, Thailand conceded to peace. Nattapong Yingjang, nephew of Shinawatra, was appointed King of Cambodia the same summer. In addition to the obvious nepotistic undertones, observers regarded the move as a calculated ploy for Shinawatra to insert his family into the Thai royal hierarchy. Shortly afterward, Thailand invaded and occupied the Philippines. While Bangkok claimed to act under the auspices of United Nations Resolution 21 calling for the relinquishment of fugitive Japanese general Takeshi Shiro for war crimes, in reality the flash invasion was orchestrated by Shinawatra to seize control of pre-Cataclysm nuclear weapons caches. Shiro escaped, taking the nuke with him; Bangkok promptly turned on Malacca, claiming he had entered the country and demanding the government allow Thai troops to enter the country. Malacca responded that as a member of the allied coalition in the Pacific War it had far more experience in dealing with the Japanese. Shinawatra ordered an invasion regardless, although the Turn 19 map indicated the action had failed. Fun facts Yingjang Shinawatra was modeled after Chinese Chancellor Zhuge Liang from the the Three Kingdoms period. Even the pictures Christos200 used were paintings or photos from TV adaptions of Zhuge Liang, most notably from the 2010 Three Kingdoms TV adaption. Notes Category:IOT14 Category:Politicians Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay characters in IOT14 Category page